InuGama
by lovefixation
Summary: Sesshomaru likes Sango. Sango likes InuYasha and Sesshomaru. InuYasha likes Sango and Kagome. Who the hell said love was easy?
1. Twitch

Authors Note; I'm back and writing once again. Know how I came back to life? Nestea and Brisk Iced Tea. I'm like addicted to this stuff, in a healthy oh-my-god-i-can't-live-without-it way, and I was basically going through my computer and saw these writings I did and once were I was cursing out certain reviews. I decided to write a new inuyasha story.

Completely honest? I sorta stopped watching InuYasha. Haven't seen it in 7-8 months because I was just so annoyed with the whole inuyasha/kagome thing getting bigger. I could care less what inuyasha/kagome reviewers will say right now. This is why I'm an Inu/San fan, because we're more mature. Anyway this is AU in which our lovies are in High School. Yes I have one out but...

Shut up.

Disclamier: InuYasha & co. all belong to their rightful owners (don't know their names) and the show was not created by me and property of who made it.

&&&

THUD!

Sango breathed heavily as she came to the end of the line and looked to see Miroku on the floor. She sighed and turned as the group all slowly came to the end with herself and miroku. InuYasha looked at Miroku before Sango said slowly, painfully, that someone should check on him to make sure he wasn't dead.

"Why?" Asked Kouga as one by one, everyone fell down on the floor breathing and some, Ayame & Kikyo, twitching.

It was gym class. The most evil thing since Naraku aka Evil came here as the teacher. Laps around the field twice, and it was a BIG field,where everyone would collaspe and crawl their way home. Sixth Period.

"I'm ok.." Mumbled Miroku who popped off the ground almost like a pop-tart. Slowly everyone crawled carefully towards home with InuYasha getting his energy first who picked up Sango and carried her.

"INNUUU!" A perky voice said which woke Sango up from her sleep about a warm comfortable red cloth. She blinked to see them, Inugama which inculded InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, and herself, walking on the famailar floor pattern of Kikyo's home/temple. With her whorish sister standing by the door.

InuYasha nearly dropped Sango and blushed, looking down from Kagome which made Sango glare her eyes of at kawhorema (ka-whore-may) of whom she used to be friends with. Can we all say shudder?

Dressed in a skirt, if you can call what looked like something she borrowed from a four year old a skirt, a _micro skirt _that was a green color with a white tube-top and red tie along with her hair down and thick make-up.

"Why is there a prostutite at my house?" Kikyo mumbled, leaning on Miroku's shoulder with her being half-awake. She usually tried to not say the obvious about her slut --er sister, but the sweet girl who used to play with her and sango was long gone behind mini skirts and bras, whoops shirts.

Kagome glared coldy before saying in a sugary voice, "Inu, are you ok?" She swayed her hips and made her way towards him, leeching her claws around his neck and purring in his eyes.

"Try to keep your x-rated life away from the minors huh?" Ayame said as she picked up Shippo, Kikyo and Slutty's six year old adopted brother who was very small for his age who smiled at her.

"Hey kid." Kouga said ruffling Shippo's hair and grinning at him.

"AHEM!" Kagome said oh so carefully before running her claws through InuYasha hair and smiling at him.

Sango gave up and took her bag, saying bye to her best friends and walking past InuYasha and Slutty. Since she was in kindergarden, she had a crush on InuYasha, but he was practiclly clueless! And it didn't help Slutty liked him and he seemed to fall for her like every guy, excluding Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomour, and Myoga.

HONK HONK!

Everyone practiclly jumped before coming out of a sleek car was a complete silver-haired, golden eyed, Hinustou hottie brother aka Sesshomuro. He smirked at Sango and she squealed, she usually never did that, and hugged him.

"What a ride Ayame?" He asked considering he knew of the Inugama and was only nice to the girls.

Ayame smiled, but shook her head and Kikyo, he knew she lived here, waved and he waved back.

"Thanks Sesshi-baby!" She said, an old nickname of when she was young and couldn't say his full name -- baby was added recently. She walked, her black backpack hitting her red shirt and black denim boy-cutt jeans as she entered his car with Sesshomou giviing one more wave at the girls, and Shippo, before going to the other side and drove away.

Unknowst to them, InuYasha had been glaring his eyes off and growled, dangerously low, under his throat when he saw Sango hug his brother. And did his eyes flash green?

&&&

Review. I plan on actucally being more descriptive about certain things and the current plot is a...square.

Sango likes InuYasha, InuYasha likes Slutty, Slutty likes...well she's a slut, but likes InuYasha, in which Sesshomou likes Sango, and Sango likes Sesshomur.

And yes, I've spelt sessy's name wrong. I told you that I haven't watched the show in 7-8 months! Atleast I spelled Myoga's name correct. Well read & review. Inu/Slutty lovers, please don't review considering your Inu/Slut fan, what are you doing in an Inu/San writer? Also looking for beta!


	2. Jealousy

Authors Notes; Wanna join my future harry potter roleplay?(http/s15. because if you do, I'll love you forever and write every whatever story you want. (NOT slutty/inu or slutty anything) AND The green eye thing was sort of, you know, the green eyed monster. Jealousy. It was symbolic.

Disclamier: Not mine.

&&&&

Sango smiled. Her bed, her warm comfty bed, and she could be sleeping in it to. But no, she was here talking to InuYasha about his date with "Fagome" as Sango called her. Oh Great. She nodded her head and mumbled yes and uh-hu when needed. Maybe if she could sleep with her eyes open...

"Sango!"

She jumped and stared at InuYasha who was giving her a look. He was dressed in red jeans and a tight blue t-shirt which showed his six pack with the front having a punk band logo on it. His hair was left alone and it was 4:00 a.m. and InuYasha was talking about his date with the prostitute.

"Maybe we could...d - yawn - ate"

She said. Of course, she was dying inside. INUYASHA was going out with Fagome. No way in hell, but she couldn't help not try to be happy for him. She was his best friend. She got up and slowly trugged to her bed. Wait a second. Here is InuYasha who is now looking at her in her...

Sango looked down and suddenly realized why InuYasha wouldn't look at her completely in her face. She was in her bra and boxers! What if-- Really did she care? She was too tired to care. She slid into her bed.

"Wha?"

She smiled at his jealousy. He might be interested in her after all.

"Me & Sesshomaru, plus you and fag--err kagome"

_&Flashback&_

_Sango had pulled out of Sesshomaru's car and flashed him, a huge grin. _

_"Thanks so much, Sesshi-baby!"_

_She grinned wider when he flashed her that rare smile that only a few lucky & close people got to see._

_She turned around to go up to her house when she felt the famailar, not like that, chest of Sesshomaru. He was staring down at her. She was blushing. Why did someone have to be so...yummy?_

_"Mt. Holy"_

_He said and smirked at her, taking a step back before pulling out a lily. Her favorites. White ones, too. An extra plus._

_"..."_

_"Would you like to go?"_

_Almost instantly, she was saying yes before she gave him a kiss on the cheeck and went inside. Peeking at the window, She saw him with a huge smile on his face and a confident look._

"So you fucking kissed my brother!"

InuYasha said and she saw his eyes flash for a second before she grew angry too. What was his problem? He's dating Kagome now isn't he!

She screamed that. He looked taken aback. He took a step back and growled something before climbng back out his window and walking home.

&&&&&

Something will happen with Inu & Sessh about his date with Sango. Can we say blood shred! Go to my board and/or my livejournal; go to one of them. I luv youes all who do.

--rdf


End file.
